


AO3使用初体验

by zaomengshiyanchen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaomengshiyanchen/pseuds/zaomengshiyanchen
Summary: 一个新冠状病毒肆虐的春天，雁辰她终于把AO3注册成功了！
Kudos: 2





	AO3使用初体验

**Author's Note:**

> 认准造梦师雁辰，带你们进入奇幻梦境

然鹅上面这一堆雁辰都没有看懂……  
学好英语真的很重要！！！  
弱小。可怜。又无助。  
是在下了。  
以及下面好像有字数限制。不管，反正我一篇也写不到。  
捯饬了两三天终于搞出来了！(๑＞ڡ＜)☆  
感动.jpg  
花了好久东搞西搞。  
流泪。  
好了差不多感言结束。  
撒花🌸


End file.
